Cliché Love Story at its Finest
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kagami was Kuroko's knight in shining armor. Who else would save the damsel other than her (his) knight? "Well…you did steal my first kiss. How am I supposed to know that you're not a stalker?" (A/N: Not actually humorous.)


Kagami wasn't quite sure how he had gotten into this situation. A few seconds ago, he was on his way to do his weekly grocery right after the practice game at another school, and now, he was standing up against five males that were almost as tall as he was. It only took one glance behind him to remind him of the reason.

He was not in the least surprised that Kuroko would get himself into this kind of situation. Turning back to the assumed bullies, Kagami couldn't help but think of how cliché his predicament was. He had been forced to be Kuroko's knight in shining armor so many times that the redhead couldn't count. Every time Kuroko was in a mess, Kagami would have to save him like a damsel in distress. He couldn't take his eyes off of him for a second; otherwise, he would face this type of situation.

"Look Red, this is not your problem. Let us beat up your friend's pretty face over there, and we'll be on our way."

Oh great.

"No can do, bastards. You'd be dealing with more than me if you land as much as a scratch on this guy. I know a few guys that would love nothing more than hunting you lots down if you touch him."

Intimidated by Kagami's dark glare, the bullies decided to back off but not before sending Kuroko a dirty look.

"You're lucky your friend's here, shortie. The next time we see you, you'll regret for even being born. Let's go, boys."

The leader of the pitiful gang walked away, followed by his lackeys. Kagami's eyes never left them until they were out of the court. Turning to his partner, Kagami noticed how quiet Kuroko was ever since he came. Usually there would be jabs here and there, but Kuroko was being unusually solemn and silent.

"Let's go."

Kuroko nodded weakly, hands wrapped around a basketball. Kagami noticed he was missing his jacket. The sun had set and it was getting colder. Scratching the back of his head a bit, Kagami released a soft irritated sigh.

"I'll walk you home."

The blue haired teen nodded, making Kagami frown a bit when the bluenette didn't object. Taking the lead, Kagami exited the court with Kuroko following behind him. They walked in silence, but Kuroko kept his distance. Kagami glanced behind him once in a while, making sure he did not accidentally lose the paler boy. After a while, they reached Kuroko's neighborhood. Kagami knew there were only him and Kuroko on the road, so he listened carefully to Kuroko's light footsteps. It stopped. Kagami glanced behind him. Kuroko had stopped, his head being casted downward.

"Why do you always have the perfect timing of saving me?"

The question was a mere whisper, nearly inaudible, but the lack of noise helped Kagami catch every word. Scratching his head awkwardly, Kagami grunted.

"The hell should I know? You're just always in trouble every time I see you outside of school."

Kuroko looked away, an unreadable look on his face.

Seeing his partner acting stranger than usual, Kagami released a loud sigh.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you-"

"Does this have anything to do with what happened in the locker room?"

Kagami paused, staring at the shorter teen. A slow blush spread across his tanned skin. Looking away, Kagami scowled, but any person could clearly see his embarrassment, especially Kuroko.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that."

"Well…you did steal my first kiss. How am I supposed to know that you're not a stalker?"

"Oi!" Kagami's blush increased by tenfold at the reminder of his epically lame confession in Seirin's gym locker room a few weeks prior.

The redhead paused to look properly at Kuroko. The blue haired teen was shaking slightly, as if trying to hold in his laugh. Forcing his blush to die down a bit, Kagami scowled without real menace. Casting another look at Kuroko's way, the redhead felt a familiar urge.

They were alone in the street. Not one soul to stumble into this perfect situation. The redhead stepped forward, closing the distance between him and Kuroko a bit. The blue haired teen looked up at his partner curiously.

"I'm going to deal with the consequences later."

That being said, Kagami shrugged off his jacket and Kuroko found himself being covered from his head down to hips by Kagami's much larger jacket. The pale teen felt himself being dragged forward gently by the jacket and was, abnormally, not surprised when a pair of chapped lips landed onto his own.

They stood still together, unsure if their lungs had stopped working. They did not even register the world surrounding them anymore. The dark and cold night provided comfort towards the two. It provided a sense of security where they could not be being seen nor judged. Kuroko's half-lidded eyes bore into Kagami's. Both pairs of eyes were soon completely closed once the redhead tugged the other closer.

Kagami was not sure how long they kissed, but they were breathless when they pulled away. It took a moment for them to get some air back into their system. They stood still, locked in a gaze for no longer than a minute, until Kuroko spoke up.

"Kagami-kun, that's cheating."

The redhead scowled, but nonetheless he tugged the bluenette closer, wrapping his arms around Kuroko gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I know you said you wanted to think about it more."

"Kagami-kun is just trying to win my heart, so I guess it's forgivable."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagami grinned, "So it's okay for me to do something like this once in a while?"

"Only if it's under the consent of both parties."

Shrugging lightly, Kagami said, "Good enough. Hey, can we stay like this for a while? I'm cold."

"Kagami-kun, that's cheating again."

* * *

End.

**A/N**: I can no longer resist KagaKuro. Blame GOM. Ahh…when I think of this scene really happen in the anime, my heart bursts. I never really write romantic KagaKuro, Kagami usually being Kuroko's keeper in my stories.

* * *

Edited version © LenXKagamine12234

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
